The present invention relates to a racing game machine in which players compete with each other for a victory by predicting the order of arrival of miniature running members which travel over a race course; for example, a horseracing game machine to be installed in an amusement arcade.
A horseracing game machine has hitherto been widely known as one type of racing game machine. A race course of substantially oval shape is provided on a table face of the horseracing game machine. A plurality of miniature running members imitating racehorses travel over the race course under control of a computer. A plurality of satellite terminals to be used by players are disposed around the race course. Each of the satellite terminals is provided with a monitor for displaying various types of information items, a control panel for use in inputting information, a gaming token insertion slot, and a gaming token payout port. A player inserts gaming tokens by way of the insertion slot, predicts the order of arrival of the miniature running members (i.e., racehorses), and places bets on predicted winning horses by the straight betting way or the combination betting way.
In some racing game machines, a plurality of satellite terminals are provided not only around a race course but also in tiers relative to the race course so that a plurality of players can enjoy a game. For instance, Japanese Patent Publications Nos. 7-108088 and 2000-157715 describe racing game machines, wherein satellite terminals are arranged in rows by utilization of tiered floors so that players who use satellite terminals remote from a race course can view the status of a race effected on the race course.
However, in relation to a racing game machine, in order to enable an increase in the number of players who enjoy games simultaneously, there is no alternative but to increase the number of rows where satellite terminals are to be disposed, depending on restrictions imposed on a floor. Satellite terminals arranged in the highest tier are distant from the race course. Therefore, even when satellite terminals are arranged in tiered floors, players sitting at satellite terminals arranged in the highest tier cannot readily ascertain the state of a race effected on a race course, and as a result the players may lose interest in playing racing games.
In an actual stadium where spectators watch various sports, including an actual race track, spectators are often remote from racehorses (or players). In such a case, not a few spectators amuse themselves by use of, e.g., binoculars, while feeling close at hand to the competition. Even in the case of a racing game machine, if there are available means for causing spectators to feel no remoteness, such as binoculars, players can accurately ascertain the state of a race effected on a race course from satellite terminals tiered rearward. Hence, it is thought that the players will feel the realism of a game such as that felt when watching an actual sport.